


Letting Go

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Lance is a bottom pt 3, Light Angst, MIND THE TAGS AND THE NOTES, Mood Drop, Safe Colors, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Stress, Stress Relief, True Love, allurance, mild anxiety, safe words, they would die for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: The best part of this had to be the sash tied around his eyes, the material thick enough to keep light out but soft enough to not hurt.He was completely at her mercy, the stings of her slaps, the gentle touches to soothe the skin, the noise echoing all around him -- all heightened by his loss of sight.And he wouldn't have it any other way.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Please** mind the tags. Lance has some intrusive thoughts that lead to him suffering from slight anxiety. It doesn't go into a full-blown anxiety attack, but I thought I'd give a warning.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> 10/3 = Spanking | Sensory Deprivation

Each open-handed blow of skin against skin echoed loudly against the pearlescent walls of the bedroom, but Lance remained where he was, draped over two strong, slender thighs with his hips pressed to one and chest resting on the other. His hands gripped the sheer fabric of Allura's nightgown as he felt the sweet sting of her hand smacking the cherry-red skin of his ass, the sound echoing deep into his ears and sending a jolt of pleasure down to his core to accompany the one the light pain had sent.

The best part of this had to be the sash tied around his eyes, the material thick enough to keep light out but soft enough to not hurt.

He was completely at her mercy, the stings of her slaps, the gentle touches to soothe the skin, the noise echoing all around him -- all heightened by his loss of sight.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Another smack, drawing a soft moan as Allura's hand drifted _just_ low enough to brush against his jewels. "You seem distracted, my paladin. Is your princess not pleasuring you enough?"

His grip tightened on her nightgown, almost tearing the fabric as he shakily replied through the haze of lust that clouded his mind. "N-Not at all, Princess."

"Then focus. If you last through the last of my strikes, you will receive your reward."

Lance swallowed thickly, his body quivering in anticipation. "Yes, Princess.. I will focus."

His sentence was cut off by a noise that he was too familiar with -- something between a moan and a yelp that was always drawn out of him when Allura landed a particularly well-placed slap. He had to bite his lower lip to refocus himself, already so close to cumming but knowing better than to do so without the Princess’s permission. He whimpered pitifully as the next few landed in quick succession, only to moan softly at the gentle, soothing touch that followed.

How he lived for these moments… where he had no other responsibility than to just be “Lance.” He knew the same could be said for Allura, for even though they used their titles in such situations, it was never as serious a matter as when they were around others. It was more like… roles they played, where Lance gladly served his princess and Allura relished in having a paladin so compliant.

All while not worrying about the stresses of what lie beyond those doors.

Lance tensed even before Allura’s hand connected again, thoughts flooding his mind unbidden. _No… no no no, not now…_ The stress… the responsibilities... the fighting that seemed to seek them out wherever they went… It was all coming back again and making him tremble, lust draining from him so much faster than it had built up.

He flinched a bit at a touch to his chin, relaxing into the soft palm as Allura crooned to him. “Lance..? Lance, give me a color…”

A weight settled in Lance’s throat, wanting so desperately to just say _green_ \-- to continue on and let Allura finish easing her stress -- but… he knew how she would react if he compromised himself like that… risked putting himself in an even deeper, more distraught mental state…

“I… Y-Yellow…” Immediately, he felt her hands untying the sash, the dim lights of the room making it easy for his eyes to adjust and look over his shoulder at Allura. Guilt hit him first like a ton of bricks upon seeing her eyes, as soft and tender as the touch on his cheek. That guilt caught in his throat like a hard lump and made his voice break even as his hand rested over hers. “I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to ruin this for you…”

Her face twisted into concern as she gently eased him to sit next to her on the bed. “You didn’t ruin this at all, Lance… There’s no way I could have continued enjoying any of our usual escapades if you were distraught…”

He still didn’t meet her eyes... not even when she pulled him in for a gentle embrace. He simply held her close, hands running up and down her back as she held him and crooned even softer. “Let’s just relax for now… If you start feeling better, we can see about continuing… but not until you feel better, understand..?”

He nodded quietly and just moved with her as she climbed further onto her bed. Sapphire eyes met eyes as vibrant and clear as crystal skies as their heads rested on the plush pillows, his hand reaching forward to gently tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Lance watched as those crystalline eyes drifted shut in contentment and finally broke into a soft smile from the warmth that radiated from his chest.

He was more than happy to let go of his inhibitions and worries whenever they needed this kind of release.

But… he could think of one thing in the universe that he would never want to let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mostly my attempt at showing many of the facets that come with kinky encounters like these, where there isn't always the "finish" that people probably set out to experience but there is genuine care for their partners that outweigh their needs.
> 
> Did I do alright with this topic?? Please let me know in the comments <3


End file.
